Don't You Dare!
by ShelPenguin
Summary: REWRITTEN. A quick one shot that I wrote once because of an idea that struck me. It's the summer after Rose and Scorpius begin to date and Albus decides to announce it to the family! Yikes!


**A/N: **Wow, I originally posted this story three years ago! It is amazing how time flies! Anyways, I have a completely different writing skill set now adays and I really want to rewrite a lot of my old stuff, so here it goes!

I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think. Thank you!

**I don't own these people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't You Dare!<strong>

"So, now that all you guys are together, what happened to each other during school?"

George's questioned earned a round of chuckles from around the table. It was the return-from-school dinner at the Burrow. It was a ritual now, to hear from all of the kids at once. Obviously the parents had asked their children about the year already, but when everyone was together you heard quite a few new stories.

"It was great!" Albus exclaimed immediately and far more cheerfully than expected. He looked pointedly at Rose, who was in mid bite and turned bright pink.

George raised his eye brow. Everyone at the table knows that Albus had an awful year, so this must be something. And, judging by his and Rose's interactions, it should be good.

"What's up with you?" asked Charlie, grinning as he sat beside his nephew.

"Rose -"

"Shut it, Al," the redhead hissed.

"What?" Ron asked slowly, looking between the two fifteen year olds wryly.

"She and - OW ROSE! What in the name of Merlin's left -"

"Albus!"

"You are a female dog, you know that."

"I am not a dog you prat -"

"You know what I mean,_ genius _-"

"Albus," Harry warned. Both of his sons were prone to swear, but not at the women of the family.

"I will give you my piece of pie of you shut your trap," interrupted Rose loudly. She looked mildly desperate now, glancing at her father.

Albus looked across the table at his cousin, squinting and tilting his head to the side as if judging her. The Weasleys and Potters, plus a Lupin, were snickering. After a few long moments, Albus seemed to trust her.

"Deal," he said, offering her his hand to shake.

She did so, passing her plate with a freshly cut piece of pie on it to him.

"You can keep your pie, Rose," Ginny told the girl, sending her son a reproachful look.

"I don't need it," Rose declared, waving off Ginny. "He can have it - honestly."

To make the trade official, Albus took a large bite of the pie and grinned cheekily at his mother. The table smirked at him and then turned back to their own food.

"So, what about Rose?" whispered George to Albus, grinning.

"Her and -"

"You son of a -"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Rose Weasley!" Hermione, who had been sitting back in silence to watch the interaction, had suddenly become very stern.

Rose stood up quickly, her chair nearly falling back. She looked furious, her Weasley genes making her face red now. She reached across the table and snatched the plate away from Albus, ripping the fork from his mouth and then slamming it back down on her place mat.

There was surpressed laughter from everyone, sans Ron, as Hermione exclaimed "Rose!" and Albus yelled "OI!" indignantly.

"You promised not to say anything!" Rose yelled. She was not ready for her parents to know, neither was the blonde boy currently across England at his home.

"No I didn't," Albus sounded indifferent. "You told me not to bring it up. Uncle Charlie brought it up - he asked what happened to each other."

"Tell them what happened to the others then!"

"But your life is now far more interesting -"

Rose raised her fist, jumping acorss the table and hitting Albus hard in the shoulder.

"Hey - hey!" Charlie yelled, laughing. He put one of his strong arms in between the two to keep them apart.

"So, who's the boy friend?" Teddy asked teasingly, his hair turning a white blonde for special affect. The people who noticed this snorted at the idea, but not Ron - he was gaping at his daughter.

She's only fifteen! She is way too young to be dating!

"He is nobody -"

"He is a nobody," agreed Albus, grinning. James and Freddie laughed at this. Freddie winked at Albus appreciatively.

Rose, looking a little murderous now, rounded on James. He and Albus provoked this type of behavior in each other, if James hadn't been so snarky to Albus growing up, Albus wouldn't be such a git now.

"You know that girl you're dating, seriously may I add, James?"

James surprised to be brought in to this, and even more so at the mention of Amanda. Albus paled considerably and stood up, his chair scraping against the stone floor of the kitchen.

"Yes?" asked James, his confusion obvious. He glanced between the redhead and his younger brother.

"Al was her first kiss!"

With that, she stalked away from the room - with her pie. Teddy muttered, _"Ooh shit,"_ and was reprimed by Victoire. The rest of the family looked between the two Potter boys. James looked dumbfounded, Albus a little nervous but mostly uncomfortable.

"Well, see ya' later!" he cheered, whooping, taking a cookie from the center of the table, and then running from the room as well.

James looked around at everyone, not seeming too bothered by his knew revelation, but still confused.

Hugo and Lily began to laugh now, both sitting near the exit of the room. At Rose's and Al's scramble to get away, all of Rose's late night ventures at Hogwarts came rushing back to them. Lily practically ran the rumor mill at the castle and she told Hugo everything.

"So - er - what all do you know?" James asked his sister and Hugo casually.

They laughed at him. "Oh, nothing, nothing."

James huffed, crossing his arms.

"Wait, who is Rose dating?" Victoire and Molly asked. Both of them were out of school now so were out of the loop.

Dominique leaned towards then, uttering, "Scorpius," with a grin.

"I knew it!" Molly exclaimed, looking pleased.

"Who?" demanded Ron, looking angry.

"Oh, nobody," they replied in unison.

The people who had seen Rose with Scorpius knew that they must have finally come to their senses and they were quite pleased that it didn't take them as long as it did for Ron and Hermione. Hermione knew, as well, but even she didn't tell her husband. Instead, the family let the father huff, grumble and demand for an answer for the rest of the meal.

* * *

><p>Please leave some love!<p> 


End file.
